


Waverly’s Bubblegum Sake

by Shakespeare_is_bi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, I may swear to much, Internal Monologue, Maybe part of a series, Motherhood, Multi, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeare_is_bi/pseuds/Shakespeare_is_bi
Summary: Wynonna has a moment of clarity post Alice- Michelle and regrets it.Partially based on a prompt by @stardust-sketcher I found randomly on tumblr.





	Waverly’s Bubblegum Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

“I don’t want to kill anyone” 

The revenant under Wynonna’s boot quirked his eyebrow at her, or as much as he could with his face squished into the pavement. 

Wynonna was pretty sure she could feel Doc do the same from his spot behind her. 

“Ok, so maybe I do, but revenants don’t really count as anyone and my baby sister’s wedding’s in half an hour and none of your revenant bullshit’s gonna fuck my family up anymore.”

Wynonna felt the comfortable familiarity of Peacemaker jolting back into her hand as the bullet found its new home in the revenant’s head.  
__  
Another measly 1/77th closer. Great.  
  
Doc let out a huff of breath from behind her. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him the fire of the revenant’s descent still playing across her face. A bemused expression over his tired eyes. 

__

“What happened to ‘make your peace’ little darling.”

“Not been feeling very peace giving recently, throbbing ladyparts and all” she had meant it as a lighthearted comment but Doc’s eyes only grew from tired to downright exhausted. And just for a moment Wynonna’s unrelenting hyper focus on Ignoring everything that wasn’t killing revenants or whiskey. 

Or vodka, or gin, rum, beer, tequila, _hell even Waverly’s bubblegum sake works when haught’s trying to dry me out for the wedding_. Spent six months sloppily sauntering from bar to bar only just sober enough to do my job, shoot revenants, not that it mattered peacemaker pretty much does that for me. Who cares if the prop holding the magic self aiming gun can see straight.

But looking at Doc’s Face, realising she hadn’t been completely alone with him since she told him her name, since she’d been completely sober, since the last time she hadn’t been able to distract from her tiny features. The seconds ticked on as the image of her tiny and pink new skin stretched over miniature limbs and her blue eyes - his eyes - blinked up at her from the cradle in her arms wishing she could keep her safe.  
__  
I have, she’s safe from the revenants, purgatory, me and my bullshit.  
  
The seconds continued to stretch, almost endlessly, doc’s eyes pierced further unusually unguarded in her presence. Wynonna wondered if her eyes appeared the same to him, their thoughts both to concerned with reconstructing her face from brief memories to guard themselves. The seconds felt ready to snap, no way they could be stretched further without something being irreparably broken. 

A shrill beep shattered the image the two parents shared.  
**  
Waverly: Where the FUCK are you.**

**Waverly: and I know you took my sake  
**   
**_  
“Ahshitballsfuckfuckityfrick”_** was the anthem Wynonna let out as she brushed past doc towards the door refusing to meet his eyes again unwilling to see what lay there. 

_  
It’s better this way; who needs Wynonna Earp crazy ex-juvi inmate and general human disaster as a mother anyway?_

_Mother of god I need more of that sake.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fic and my first time writing creatively in a couple years. Any criticism extremely welcome cause honestly it’s a bit of a fucking mess.
> 
> I might make a part two centred around the wayhaught wedding from either Waverly or Nicole’s perspective. 
> 
> Ps. Can you tell I swear when I’m nervous?


End file.
